


Good things on Valentine's Day

by SenBon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Polyamory, Presents, Valentine's Day, everything was better on my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenBon/pseuds/SenBon
Summary: Daichi hasn't bought any present, but Suga tells him it's okay. There are a lot of kisses, too.





	Good things on Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> So... hey! This is the first time I share something in English. It's not my first language so please don't be too harsh, but correct me if needed.  
> As you can see, it's not that long, and not explicit. But I hope you like it.  
> Also I know we are in July. I know it's a late Valentine's Day one shot, sorry.

“Today is Valentine’s Day”, Daichi whispers, scared and nervous.

“I know. Today you’re supposed to give something to your lover, right? What’s the problem?” Daichi looked at Suga, not understanding why _he_ didn’t understand the problem, and Suga drank from his coffee.

“Each one of us has three lovers.”

“I know.”

“And even though that I don’t have the same deep relationship with Oikawa as I have it with Hajime and you, I still love him.”

“I know.”

“So I need to buy something for each one of you.”

“I know.”

“Do you not see the problem yet?”

“No. You don’t even need to buy us something. To me, this breakfast and the kiss you gave me is enough”. He drank again, stood up and, with the cup on his hand, he stood by Daichi’s side.

“Don’t be stupid. Did you buy something for me?”

“Of course. For you and for them.”

“And why you can but _I_ can’t?”

“Then why don’t you give us something on White Day?”

“Why, you ask? Because… Because, well… I-It’s not a bad idea…”

“Iwaizumi hasn’t bought anything, too.”

“Did he tell you?”

“Yes, yesterday. At breakfast. He was getting worried because he didn’t buy anything too.”

“And you told him the same thing that you said to me?”

“Well”, he smiled, “I told him that you probably wouldn’t buy something to us. And I was right!”

“Oikawa and you came up with this, right? That’s why you two insisted.”

“Actually, is my idea, Oikawa doesn’t know anything, though he bought something for all of us.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“A lot”, Daichi kissed him.

Then, Suga smirked. “Toru! Iwaizumi! Come here!”, he screamed, while Daichi panicked.

Both, who were, one sitting and the other one lying on top of the other, on the sofa, looked at each other and went to the kitchen.

“Good morning, Dai-chan”, Oikawa said while stealing a kiss. Daichi couldn’t react, and when he wanted to, Oikawa was already kissing Koushi like if tomorrow didn’t exist.

Iwaizumi, who was just coming, was angry at Oikawa for kissing Daichi and, thus, Suga before him, but his anger gave way to shame when he saw the passionate kiss Suga and Oikawa were sharing.

“Good morning to you too, Toru.”

Oikawa positioned himself at Suga’s back and put his own hands with Suga’s in his stomach. Smiling at the other two, he rested his chin on Koushi’s shoulder.

“Then?”, they said.

“I’m not gonna do it.”

“I refuse.”

“Come on… You never kiss when we are here. Just once. Only once.”

The reason why Daichi never kissed Hajime, and backwards, when there were people, was obvious: the other kissed _really good_. Hajime loved Daichi’s lips and Daichi loved Hajime’s lips. His lovers, rather. But for Daichi, his best friend’s always were… specials, yes. And for Hajime was the same. What the heck, his three lover’s lips were special for the four of them. For Iwaizumi and Daichi on the one hand, and Oikawa and Suga on the other, the other one’s lips were special because he was his best friend. And then there were Oikawa’s lips for Iwaizumi and Suga’s for Daichi, because they were their… dear lovers, to put it in a way. And for Iwaizumi, Suga was special because of the mornings they shared, and for Daichi Oikawa was special because… well, he was Oikawa (and because Oikawa could see in Daichi what nobody could, and he liked that).

Summary, and forgetting the above, they didn’t kiss because then they would forget about everyone. They didn’t like it because it could end in _something else_ , and it wasn’t like they didn’t like the idea.

“Ugh come on, it’s not something that hard. It’s just doing this.” Koushi turned his head towards Oikawa and he almost didn’t had time to react, but his action were something so natural it felt prepared. “It’s not that much, right? And until you, Iwaizumi, kiss Daichi you won’t kiss me, right? It’s your little ritual. Okay, we’ll do this: Oikawa and I will look for you presents. Meanwhile, say ‘good morning’ to each other. When we are back, we want our greetings.”

With no response, they left the kitchen and went to the bedroom where the presents were.

“When there’s so much pressure, even a kiss feels like something difficult.”

“I know… and it’s been years we’ve doing it.”

“Maybe the problem is… having public.”

“When Suga was looking you didn’t care that much…”

“Oh shut up, it’s embarrassing even remember it.”

“Don’t get angry…” Iwaizumi smiled, but the next moment he was serious again. “It’s not that I don’t like them, but sometimes kissing you feels strange and…”

“I know, me too. For god’s sake, Hajime, we’ve been together for years, do you think you need to explain this kind of thing to me? I know even what your TOCs are.”

“Then… just like that?”

“There’s no other solution.”

Iwaizumi stood in front of Daichi and waited until Daichi grabbed his chin to put his (Iwaizumi’s) hands on his wait, and they kissed. A bit of tongue, smiles between kisses, and finally, one a little deeper and with more meaning, more affection and love that what they could express with words.

“You can go in now, don’t stay there all day”, said Daichi, who, even though he couldn’t see them he knew they were there, as Iwaizumi knew.

“We had another thing to take care of.”

“Yeah sure.”

“It’s not my fault Kou-chan has a good ass.”

“Well then, first things first: good morning, Iwaizumi.” Suga goes right to his face with open arms, and forced a kiss that, unfortunately for the other one, wasn’t horrible. They ended up tangling tongues; while Suga’s hand were still around the neck of the other one, Iwaizumi’s hands had been moving unconsciously towards Suga’s body, and when they both felt that, they opened their eyes, one of them more lecherous than the other’s. “Not here, Hajime. In bed you can give me whatever present you want.”

 “Iwa-chan, you don’t get flustered like that when _I_ kiss you!”

“Shut up.”

“What about my ‘good morning’?”

“Dai-chan don’t feel jealous, it’s not like you… Or well, if I think about it…”

He didn’t let him finish the sentence because, while the other two were looking, Daichi grabbed the collar of Oikawa’s shirt and pulled him until they were just one centimeter apart; he looked at his lips and kissed him. Even though Oikawa liked to take the lead, with attitudes like the one his Dai-chan showed just now only for him he didn’t mind get carried away.

“Well, now the chocolate.”

“You’re going to like my chocolate the most.”

Suga offered one bag to each of them, with a different card in all of them. Oikawa, on the other hand, just gave them one for the three of them.

“There are some things inside. You can choose what you prefer to have…”

When Iwaizumi, who was holding the bag, looked inside, the color of his face exploded.

“Sexual toys!!”

“You haven’t even asked for your turn, Suga… It shouldn’t count as a victory.”

“If I got it right, and his face tells me that I did, that’s all that matters.”

Nevertheless, trying to hide his face however he can, Iwaizumi took out one of the presents from Oikawa.

“Chocolate cream!”

“That counts as a sexual toy, right?”

“It’s chocolate, Suga, for god’s sake.”

“Exactly: it’s chocolate. And it’s from Oikawa.” He turned to the mentioned and asked directly “It’s a sexual toy or not?”

“You can use it on pancakes, of course. But my idea was pouring it on someone’s body and eat all of it.”

“Daichi.”

“Suga.”

“Daichi.”

“Oikawa.”

“Voting for yourself is the worst thing you can do, you know that, right?” reproached Suga.

“Oh Kou-chan, you don’t want to lick chocolate, and what’s not chocolate, off my body?”

“We’re talking about Daichi here, Toru. Chocolate. On Daichi. All. Daichi. A-l-l Daichi.”

“W-Well, if you say it like that…”

“Okay! We’ll try it on Daichi. What else is in there, Hajime?”

“Chocolate-flavor lube, three chocolate bars, candles with chocolate smell…”

“There’s something else at the back.”

“Hmm? Oh yes, little boxes with chocolates.”

“Nice! Now that we opened the presents, it’s time to celebrate Valentine’s Day. And”, Oikawa said looking first at Suga, throwing an accomplice look at him, “we have to punish those who haven’t bought anything.”

“Oh no”, Iwaizumi and Daichi said.

“Oh yes”, Suga and Oikawa answered.


End file.
